


The Bath

by PichiPachi



Series: Ego stuff [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Bathtub, Ego, Fun, M/M, Marvin - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, NSFW, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Septic egos - Freeform, Sort Of, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PichiPachi/pseuds/PichiPachi
Summary: It's hard for Marvin to have some alone time.





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_grump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> Another little headcanon we discussed and I really wanted to write. Anti and Marvin again because that's the main ship we talk about lol

The sky was turning its light shades of orange and peach as the sun was slowly setting, and Marvin lifted his head from his book. He stretched, letting out a groan as his sore back was cracking from staying in the same position for so long. The Magician closed the heavy volume, scattering more dust on his already dusty desk. He felt fairly dirty himself and decided that a warm, bubbly bath was well deserved. He stood up and put the grimoire away, exiting the room to head to the bathroom.

He started the water into the large clawfoot bathtub, yawning, and blindly dropped some of the light scented products and gels, the water turning a light pink and big bubbles forming on its surface. Steam started to fill the room and Marvin started undressing. He put his long silver-green hair up in a loose bun, a few baby hair falling on the sides of his face and his neck. Maybe he’d wash it later, but for now, he just wanted to relax. 

Marvin stepped inside the bathtub, hissing at the hot water, but lowered himself nonetheless. He stretched, eyes closed, and let out a long contented sigh. He let his hands play lightly with the water, feeling his tense muscles already starting to relax.

Marvin’s mind was slowly drifting away when a sharp voice suddenly pulled him out of his reverie.

“Hey Vivi!”

The magician jumped, screeching, clutching his arms against his chest and looking at Anti with wide eyes. He had forgotten to put a spell on the room to prevent the Glitch to poof in during Marvin’s alone time.

“Get the fuck out of here, Anti.” Marvin said, throwing a bar of soap at the Demon. Anti just chuckled, ignoring both the flying object that barely missed his face and Marvin’s demand.

“Can I get in with you?” he asked, crouching next to the tub, his arms on the edge and his chin resting on his hands.

“No.”

“Aww come on Vivi.” Anti fake-pouted, his face getting closer to Marvin’s.

“No, I came here to relax, and you’re anything but relaxing.”

“Mmmh. What if I give you a massage?”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing down at Anti’s hands then back up at his face. He considered the question for a few seconds, thinking of all the horrible things those hands had done in the past. But also how sore his back felt right now. He’d have his body under Anti’s fingers numerous times before anyway.

“Fine.” The magician finally said. “But just a massage.”

“Yeah yeah right.” Anti quickly said, his clothes a pile next to the tub in a matter of milliseconds. In an instant he was sitting behind Marvin, making the tub overflow.

Marvin sighed, and leaned back lightly, enough to still allow Anti’s hands on his back. When he fell strong fingers press into his skin he closed his eyes, groaning a little. Anti was already smirking.

The glitch’s hands pressed into Marvin’s flesh, and he felt a long shiver run along his spine. Marvin’s body almost instantly melt under his touch. Anti knew every other ego’s body almost like his own –which was logical since they didn’t differ much– And he knew exactly what to do to make Marvin’s body arch like a cat’s and pull the sweetest sounds out of him.

Anti’s thumbs worked up and down Marvin’s spine, watching the skin roll under his fingers. Each time his hands were going higher and lower, and already Marvin was moaning and arching his back. He didn’t want to admit it but Anti’s hands felt wonderful. The knots that had settled in his muscles during his day of work were dissolving one after the other under Anti’s hands, and the tension was seeping away from his body and into the bubbly water. From time to time Marvin would roll his shoulders, attempting to guide the hands to a specific spot. Anti gladly complied, relishing the soft moans of delights coming from the Sorcerer, and his pale skin that the water was making glisten under the light of the bathroom, and made the magician’s body even more ethereal.

Lost in his contemplations Anti’s hands became lighter, his fingers pressing less strongly on Marvin’s flesh. Running his index along his spine, his other hand sliding along his ribs. Slowly he sneaked it around the magician’s midsection, caressing his stomach. Marvin’s body tensed for a second, and his hand swatted the sneaky one, prompting it to go back to his back. Anti snapped from his zoning out and smirked. He went back to the massage, running his hands on Marvin’s neck. Marvin let his head fall back, and Anti ran his hand on his throat, then his collarbone, while once again his other hand was caressing its way on the Magician’s sides and stomach. This time he didn’t flinch, and leaned back a bit against Anti, his head against his shoulder. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was about to fall asleep, but he smirked and raised an eyebrow when he felt something hard poking at his lower back.

“You really suck at being subtle, you know…” he chuckled lightly, trying to settle more comfortably.

Anti laughed, inching his hand lower on Marvin’s abdomen.

“So do you, kitten…” he stopped just right when the tip of his fingers brushed on the base of the magician’s cock, his other hand brushing over his nipple.

Marvin shuddered a little, trying to keep his composure and act unfazed. He leaned a bit more against the Glitch, pressing his ass against Anti’s crotch.    

“You could have said directly what you wanted, instead of bothering me while I’m taking a bath.”

“Bothering you?” Anti scoffed. “By the sounds you made it didn’t seem like you were bothered much. But I get it, I’ll just leave then.”

Anti removed his hands from Marvin’s body, careful to lightly brush his fingers against his skin, and started to move up. Quickly Marvin put his hands over Anti’s, urging him to sit back. He looked up at him from behind his thick lashes, a gentle blush spread on his cheeks. Anti smirked and sat back, circling Marvin’s waist with an arm to pull him close, his other hand back on his groin. He buried his face in Marvin’s hair, kissing and nibbling at the skin of his nape. He inhaled audibly; the scent of the bath products lingering on the Magician’s skin, sweet and enticing. Marvin shivered at the way Anti was sniffing him so intently, biting his lip.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, he hummed lowly at the touches and nipping from the demon, and the hard length trapped behind him. He arched his back a little, rubbing his ass against Anti’s crotch to try and get sounds from him as well. But the Glitch was pretty good at keeping his composure, and managed to keep his voice in. The only thing betraying his arousal was the heavy breathing bouncing on Marvin’s neck and light pants Marvin could hear next to his ear.

Marvin could also feel Anti’s hands stuttering on his hips, though Anti was still trying to keep a straight face.

But the Magician had other plans. He pressed his back further against Anti’s chest, stroking one of Anti’s arm with the tip of his fingers, and reaching to cup his cheek with the other. He ground a bit against his abdomen, nuzzling Anti’s jaw, and let out a moan.

Marvin knew the Glitch wouldn’t be able to resist the combination, and it worked wonders. Anti’s face leaned into Marvin’s hand, his hips bucking lightly against his lower back. Marvin smirked, moaning a bit louder to coax Anti to do the same, and guided the hand on his stomach lower. The teasing had gone long enough for Anti, who growled and slid his hands along Marvin’s sides, grabbing his ass and lifting him suddenly. The Magician yelped in surprise, holding to the Demon’s neck for dear life and splashing water everywhere as he was pulled up on Anti’s lap and a finger started rubbing at his hole.

Marvin was squirming, whimpering as the finger was pushing inside of him and started working him open, soon followed by a second finger.

“Look at you, my pretty, slutty little kitten,” Anti whispered in his ear, his warm breath making him shiver. “So eager, already mewling for my cock.”

Marvin was indeed practically mewling at the praise, his head thrown back on Anti’s shoulder while now three fingers easing in and out of him and brushing his prostate. Anti didn’t take much time prepping him though, both being already pretty impatient. Marvin was begging under his breath, his hand awkwardly reaching behind himself in a blind search for Anti’s cock. 

The Glitch grinned at Marvin’s desperation. He decided he actually wanted to tease the Magician some more, so he pulled his fingers out slowly, making Marvin hiss. Settling a bit more comfortably against the back of the bathtub, his hand grabbed Marvin’s ass and gently kneaded it, spreading it. He slipped his cock between his cheeks and started thrusting gently. Marvin moaned in frustration, trying to push back, the rim of his hole catching the tip of Anti’s cock but unable to pull it inside. Anti was grinning, nipping and kissing at Marvin’s neck.

“Antiii.” Marvin whined, looking up his shoulder with clouded eyes. Anti chuckled darkly.

“If you want something kitten, you’ll have to beg for it.” He said, tugging at his hair.

Marvin rolled his eyes and huffed, still rolling his hips.

“puh-lease,” he whined in a very sarcastic tone. “Oh pleAse fuck me, Anti.”

Anti smirked and tugged more at Marvin’s hair, pulling it and forcing his head to turn toward him. He growled lowly, giving his shoulder a light bite.

“That’s not how I taught you to beg.” And he pinched Marvin’s ass, since the water would only slow his hand if he tried to spank him. “Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

Marvin yelped and arched his back, his head forced back from Anti’s hair pulling. His cheeks were red from lust and embarrassment, but he swallowed thickly and bit his lip. Anti’s prodding at his hole was making his mind even foggier but he complied, way too desperate to get what he needed.

“P-Please, Master..” He whined, rubbing against Anti. “I’ll be a good kitty, just please- Please fuck me! I need your cock, pleeaase.”

“Now that’s a good kitten.” Anti growled, lips and teeth back on the Magician’s neck.  

He then grabbed the back of Marvin’s knees, lifting him some more to place him above his member. Marvin quickly reached for it, lining it with his hole, and Anti slowly lowered him down on it.

“So tight..” the Demon mumbled, the head of his length barely inside.

He set one of Marvin’s leg on the edge of the tub and reached under his body, using his thumb to spread his hole open a bit more, pushing in at the same time. Marvin moaned, his insides throbbing as he felt the hot member slowly sink inside of him until finally his ass met Anti’s thighs. Anti’s hand went back behind Marvin’s knee, keeping his legs spread. They both sighed, not moving for a couple seconds so they could catch their breath, Marvin getting used to the thick rod inside of him, and Anti to the seething heath of Marvin’s insides.

Then Anti pulled out until the tip of his cock was barely in, and snapped his hips back up, making Marvin cry out. The Demon did the same thing a couple of times, his movements slow but hard, thrusting deep inside of the Magician. Continuous waves were forming at the surface of the water, overflowing from the bathtub when Anti gave a particularly hard thrust.

Marvin was mewling, one hand holding on Anti’s neck and the other grabbing the edge of the bathtub. Precum was already leaking from his cock from the forceful hits to his prostate. Then Anti started to slow down, almost agonizingly slow. Marvin whined, rolling his hips and throwing his head back. He let go of the tub and his fingers circled his own cock, starting to jerk himself off. But Anti quickly swatted his hand away.

“Ooh no kitten..” he said breathlessly. “You begged for it, so you’re going to come from my cock, and my cock only, understood?”

“Y-Yes..” Marvin sighed, his hand back on the edge of the tub.

“Yes, who?” Anti pinched Marvin’s ass cheek again.

“Yes _Master_!” The Magician cried out. “Please fuck me harder, please Master, harder! Make me come!”

 Marvin was practically sobbing at this point, desperately begging for Anti to keep going. Anti grinned, kissing the back of his neck.

“Good kitten. Such a good kitten.” He praised, his hips pounding at a fast pace and making the water ripple again. The bathroom was completely flooded but none of them cared. Anti kept mumbling praises that he knew made Marvin weak, while the Magician’s moans were getting louder and more high-pitched.

“My beautiful, slutty little kitten.” Anti continued, feeling Marvin’s walls tighten and flutter around his cock. “Mewl for me, show me how you love my cock.”

“ _I love your cock!_ ” Marvin said breathlessly. “I love it! Please don’t stop, I’m- I’m so close, _please_ -“

“Then cum for me kitten, cum for your Master.” Anti then thrusted even faster, Marvin’s screams echoing in the bathroom as his prostate was being abused.

Anti was close too, but his arms were starting to get weak. So in a sudden movement he pulled his legs back, lifting Marvin and pushing on his back, bending him down, almost shoving his head into the water. Without even pulling out he kneeled behind him and resumed his pounding, going insanely fast as he tried to chase his own release. He was pulling on Marvin’s hair with one hand, holding his hips with the other. The Magician was holding for dear life at the edges of the tub, screaming and panting. He felt the warmth rising in his lower stomach, a long string of precum dripping from his cock into the water.

“Oh god oh god oh god don’t stop don’t stop _don’t stop-_ “ The magician was chanting.

A couple more thrusts and Marvin was coming, crying out as his hot cum landed into the water and his walls were fluttering, squeezing Anti’s throbbing cock. The Magician was now oversensitive and squealing, his body slumped against the back of the tub. Anti was pounding mercilessly, both his hands holding his hips in a tight grip, his black painted nails digging into the flesh.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -“ Anti growled lowly, until he finally buried his cock deep inside and came, hot, long ribbons of cum, feeling the Magician’s hot walls still twitching around him. Marvin squirmed, kicking his feet up and down in the water as he was being filled.

The Glitch fell forward on Marvin’s back, both panting. They stayed a few minutes in this position, Marvin with his head resting on his arms that were resting on the edge of the tub. Then Anti finally sat up and pulled back, making Marvin hiss, cooling seed dripping down his abused hole.

“So much for trying to get clean in the first place.” Marvin sighed.

“Just rinse everything away.” Anti chuckled, holding the showerhead and turning on the water before aiming the cold jet at Marvin’s ass that was still presented to him. The Magician yelped, turning to the Demon.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” He exclaimed.

“Like I said, I’m rinsing you.” Anti chuckled, but turned the knob to make the water warmer. “We’re in the tub already, might as well kill two birds with one stone or something. Or maybe you want to walk around with my spunk dripping from your ass? Honestly I wouldn’t mind, the idea’s pretty hot..”

“No thank you, I’m good.”

“Everybody would know what we’ve just done, see what I just did to you…” Anti was licking his lips, kneading at Marvin’s ass while holding it open and cleaning it.

“I said _no thank you_.” Marvin insisted. “I only ‘belong’ to you in the little time we spend in the same bed. Nothing more.”

“Pfft.” Anti scoffed. “As if the other were as good as me. I bet I’m the best at making all of you guys cum.” He said, turning the water off and putting the showerhead away.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Marvin answered with a smirk, stretching like a cat and wiggling his ass. “But this isn’t a competition, right?”

He stood up before Anti could spank him, stepping out of the tub and stretched again. Anti’s followed the curve of the Magician’s back, resting his look on his wide hips and plump ass and thighs. Marvin then grabbing a towel, leaving a frowning Anti sitting in the lukewarm, filthy water.

“Ugh, you left a ton of hickeys on my neck.” Marvin said, looking at himself in the large mirror above the sink. “If we wanted to be discreet it _failed_.”

Then a knock on the door echoed in the bathroom.

“You guys are never discreet.” Chase’s voice said from behind the closed door. “So are you almost done in here..? Some of us would like to shower too… like, _actually_ shower.” 


End file.
